Behind the vault doors
by hamfisted hack
Summary: Warning: Extreme content. Dark themes (drug use, futa, futanari, extremely graphic lemons) You have been warned. Within the vault a miracle of modern science lies sleeping, waiting to be awakened. Within the wasteland a brother and sister struggle on the very edge of survival. When these worlds collide nothing will ever be the same. All original characters
1. Chapter 1

Rain roared against the corrugated tin wall next to Rebecca's head. The churning intensity of the storm had increased over the past hour peaking in the thunderous deluge that now surrounded her. The air tasted of ozone, and the greasy stench that leeched up from the soaked ground. For her part Rebecca wrapped herself tight in her blankets, and willed herself to go to sleep. She had stoked the fire with an extra log to ensure the house would be warm for Travis when he got home. He would be soaked to the bone. Best not to think of him, and what he was facing out there. Willing herself to go to sleep, she began to sing a lullaby in her mind. The words were as familiar to her as breathing. Her mother had spent every day of her first 14 years of life singing it to her. When she died two years ago, her voice stayed in Rebecca's head. There was a sick greenish flash on the other side of Rebecca's eyelids, and the unique tin pop that followed told her that it could be only one thing.

"Rad lightning" she whispered to herself. The legacy of the bombs that had wounded the world 200 years ago, rad lightning was both terrifying and wonderful. The sky outside her little shack would be pale green, and each flash of yellow lightning would turn the world crystalline for the span of a breath. Part of her wanted to go outside and watch as the rain slacked and the sky poison set the clouds to dancing. Part of her wanted to bury itself deep in the earth, the only place safe from the radiation that could blister skin and melt the eyes that beheld it. She did neither. Instead she wrapped herself ever tighter in her scratchy wool blankets. The next pop of lightning brought a roil to her stomach, inviting her to vomit in her hands. She didn't do that either. Instead she groped blindly on the floor next to the bed. Her fingers lightly brushed against cold plastic. She closed her fingers around the little blue cylinder, and slipped it under the covers with her. After a moment of twisting, she bunched the skirt of her shift up over her hip, exposing a smooth expanse of thigh. Biting her lip, she brought the plastic canister up against her skin. She hesitated for only a moment before her thumb twitched, and the hidden needle, spring loaded, broke her skin. The narco entered her blood stream and began to spread throughout her. First her leg warmed, then her bottom. The hot syrup of the drug spread deep into her belly, and deeper into her groin. This part always made her feel like she was wetting herself. Who knew? Perhaps she was. Slowly heat crawled up her torso, under her breasts, and deep into her chest. She could feel her heart slow, her breathing deepen. Like the scalding breath of a lover it spread up her neck, relaxing her jaw, and unwinding the little muscles of her skull. Then it found her brain, and Rebecca began to not exist, at least for a little while. Another pop and quark of rad lightning tickled her stomach, but this time it felt more like the probing of a lover in the deep parts of her, than it did the urge to vomit. The canister slipped from her fingers, and she could feel herself crying and laughing at the same time.

"I poison my body with this," she said to the air, and the unyielding storm. "so I can't feel you poison me with that." As if in response the sky popped and quarked at her again. Rebecca didn't notice, for she was fast asleep.

The door to the tin shack grated open. Rebecca opened her eyes under the covers. She still felt warm and wet, half held in the high of the narco she had taken. Perhaps she had wet herself, but who cared, she felt good. She knew she should be alarmed at the sound of the door. It could be anyone coming in. it could be raiders, or traders, or Travis. They could be here to kill her, or buy her, or slip into bed with her. She didn't care, as long as she could feel like this while it happened. Travis' voice came to her through the muffle of blanket wool and brain wool.

"Caught a fox, and three big rabbits." He said. The thump that followed told her that he let something heavy fall to the floor. "Found an old dog carcass too. Not long dead, so I put the knife to it. A week's good eatin' if we are careful" His voice sounded harsh, like his throat was raw from heaving. Rebecca recalled the feeling in her stomach before the narco had taken her to this place. He didn't have chems out there. He must have gotten it pretty bad. Rebecca rolled onto her back under the covers stretching like a cat.

"There is some rad away on the table." She purred, voice silken in the depths of her high. "you should take it. You don't sound too good." The only response she got was the sound of the pills being shaken out.

"This is the last of it" Travis said, mild concern lacing his voice.

"It's ok." Rebecca told him. "I feel fine."

"Travis had always known about her love for chems, and while he may not have liked the idea of her putting chems in her body, he never complained about the way it made her feel. A knowing grunt told her that Travis knew exactly what she had been doing to survive the storm. There was no more talk left in him. She could tell by familiar sounds that he had bent to unlace his boots. There was a wet quality to the process and it confirmed her suspicion that he was indeed soaked to the bone. The long process of stripping off many layers ended in a heavy shift in the weight of the bed. Travis fussed with the sheets for a moment, and then snaked under the covers with her. His skin was wet, and his hair wetter. He, just like she, would never know if she had pissed herself, dripping as he was. Rebecca rolled back over on to her side, facing away from him as she made room on the little bed. She was immune to the cold of his skin, so she did not flinch when he pressed himself close. At first she thought he would fall straight into the arms of sleep, exhausted from his two days of hunting. Then his hand found her thigh, still bare where the needle had broken her skin. Curious fingers began to stroke along the hem, pushing it up a millimeter at a time. Travis' probing digits sought until they found the spot where she had hooked her shift in her panties. Feeling his fingers on her underwear, Rebecca knew he wouldn't stop. This thought thrilled her. She purred deep in her throat, rolling the barest increment toward him, allowing his hand better access to the front of her smooth panties. Gently his fingers traced along the front of the fabric, his rough skin snagging and tugging sheer material. Each rustle of her underwear brought a teasing thrill to everything underneath it. Her hand slipped down to cover his, and she halted his progress. His body stiffened for a moment.

"What's wrong?" he asked, voice heavy with excitement.

"I think I pissed myself earlier" She told him. The thought of it both excited her, and shamed her. "When I doped."

"That's ok." He said, pressing his body firmly against the back of her. "I don't mind. I smell like two days of road and blood. A little piss aint gonna bother me none."

Suddenly she could feel his manhood, half hard and pressed against the back of her leg, just below her ass cheek. She turned his hand loose, and he wasted no time. Given her tasset permission, his fingers slid down between her thighs. He brought his fingers to her clit with practiced ease, and applied gentle pressure through the thin fabric. Rebecca moaned, shivering as the sexual stimulation mixed with the heady swim of the drugs in her system. Time was slowed for her, allowing her to experience each nerve in her body coming to life. She had felt wet from the moment the needle had first punched into her, but this had a different quality. She could feel the slick moisture of arousal beneath Travis' fingers. Travis shifted behind her, and his now stiff member slid along the back of her leg. With a satisfying thump it came to rest along the crack of her ass. The head of him was nuzzled just between the tops of her thighs, held against her panties by its own rigidity. Suddenly his hand spread wide across the front of Rebecca's hips, and the tip of him pushed slowly between her legs. She lived in every moment of it, the drug allowing her to focus on the trek his cock was taking. Slowly he pushed between her legs. First his tip pressed firmly against her slit, then his shaft rested comfortably there. She squeezed her legs tight, keeping firm contact with his rigid pole. Travis' hips began to pump behind her, pulling the tip of him back and forth. When he pulled back the ridge of him would bump against her clit, halting firmly against her entrance, held in check by only her tight panties. When he would thrust forward, his head again would electrify her clit, then the shaft would drag along the slit of her. Each thrust would end with the tip of his cock peeking meekly out from between her thighs. Rebecca reached behind her gripping Travis' hips. She willed him to push harder, be rougher with her. She could feel quivers building inside of her. Excitement joined raw lust, at the thought that this might be the time. Travis, encouraged, was thrusting hard and fast. Her thighs and quim and underwear were becoming a sloppy mess of arousal. She relished his hot breath between her shoulder blades as she thrust back with equal need. Then the trusting stopped. Clumsy fingers groped between her thighs from behind. Rebecca could feel her panties being pulled to the side, Travis' tip probing to enter her. Forcing herself, Rebecca slid a hand into the ruin that was her sex slick crotch. She blocked his entrance and said

"No!"

"Please!" Travis whispered, almost whimpering behind her. "

No." She said again, gentler this time.

"But why?" Travis asked sounding defeated.

You know why Travis." She began, launching into a conversation they had had many times before. "We are brother and sister, and bein' twins we is closer than most. You know what momma used to say about babies born o' those as close as us. They come out with all sorta problems. Add to that you got a good dose of radiation out there,"

"But I took the drugs." He protested, interrupting her.

And I didn't." She said with finality. That seemed to quell him. His fingers, slower now, slipped her panties back into place over her sex.

Will you still let me," He trailed off.

"Of course I will." She said, tucking his manhood firmly between her thighs, and tight against her now clothed sex. One of his heavy hands slithered around her body, his fingers grasping her throat in a gentle but firm squeeze. The other grasped her breast roughly, thrilling her to the core. Rebecca was substantially smaller in frame than her twin brother. He could twine himself around her like a coiling snake, choking her air and controlling her every move. It aroused something deep and savage in her mind and other places when she was handled roughly, used for the pleasure of her user. In times like these she was so much like the drugs she more often turned to, pleasure to feed the need of the addict. Travis drove himself between her thighs with the fervor of the religious. His cock roared against her sex once more building a quivering tumult inside of her. Her loins once again were soaked in hot unrepentant desire. She felt herself approaching her edge. This had never happened before. Not with Travis. She had cum many times in her life, but never had it been at his hands. Always it was in the dark places, alone and needful that her own touch had sent her to that screaming and shuddering place of release. Now she was there, at the touch of her one companion in life. Finally he would take her over the edge. Just then there was a break in the rhythm. Travis' hand tightened around her throat and on her breast, pushing her even closer, but not over her edge.

"I'm gonna!" Travis grated against the back of her neck.

"No! Wait! Just a bit more!" she whimpered. Her words where choked off by the intoxicating hand on her throat. Then there was an eruption. Hot cum burst out between her thighs. Jet after jet of rampant release pressed hot against her panties, and barely covered sex. She was so close to her own climax she practically growled in lust. She tried to grind herself against his still spurting head, but his grip, like iron, held her firm and motionless. Still he was cumming, and still she was so close. There was nothing she could do but hold still forced to live his release while she was denied her own.

Then the flow stemmed, and the rough spasms stopped. Travis removed his cock with efficiency, and Rebecca could feel herself retreating from the orgasmic edge. Hurriedly, gagging with need for some kind of release she groped once more next to her bed. Her hands fell on one of the unused narco canisters. Desperately clinging to the edge of her orgasm, she rammed the canister against her neck. She had heard that dosing in the neck was a feeling better than sex. She had never tried it, but now, in her moment of desperation she needed raw pleasure more than life itself. The dose was strong, and so close to her last that she worried she may never wake from it again. It was amazing. Instantly intense heat settled behind her eyes and time slowed to a crawl. Warmth traced down the large veins of her neck, spiraling into her chest. Her nipples seemed to glow with the kisses of a thousand lovers. The chem crawled still further, liquid fire in her belly. Then it reached her intended target. Lightning settled in her center roiling like the storm that passed. She spasmed hard, breath slammed out of her, as she doubled over. There was a wave of euphoria as the universe penetrated her just were she needed it most. Then the dams burst. There was a gush of hot liquid between her thighs. A storm torrent of hot moisture, to accompany the lightning in her sex, soaked the bed under her. Over and over she shuddered. She gagged with the relief of the moment. Her hands twisted in and ripped the fabric of her thin shift. Her nipples were like knives and sensitive to every shift and shiver of blanket and air. Still the core of her emptied. Still she shook and came. A universe exploded inside of her mind as she exploded on the sheets. Her brother's cum mingled with her own as one last groaning heave emptied her essence completely into the cotton and wool twisted around her body. Then she fell still. Her body, lead heavy, sank deep into the blankets. She could feel her heart, thrilling only moments ago, slowing. Gently consciousness reseeded from her. Just before she lost the world, she whispered to Travis, who had fallen into exhausted sleep even as she was cumming next to him.

"I think I may have pissed myself again." She said, listening to her tiny voice against the howling wind of the wasteland. "It was so good. I feel so good." With that, she slept.


	2. Meetings and Partings

Before one can judge the length and breadth of what we have done, one must understand the context of our challenge. We were left with the greatest burden the human mind can imagine. Caged in our vault, it was left to us to preserve the human race in whatever way we possibly could. 73 souls, removed from the crumbling world were all that was left to repopulate the dystopian Eden the wars had left us. Geneticists, Biologists, Engineers, scientists to the last, we did the calculations. It is estimated that the population of the human race, once, in time before history, shrank to as little as 2000 members. Historians and Anthropologists called it "The Great Bottleneck" It was a reduction of the gene selection pool that was almost the end of us as a species. With that in mind, It wasn't long before the 73 of us came to the realization that we lacked both the genetic diversity, and the appropriate gender ratios to ensure the continued existence of our species. Thus we turned to Alice. She was to be our greatest accomplishment. Built from the genetic essence of each our number, and enhanced by the thousands of other samples we had managed to take with us, she was to be perfection. The day she was born, was the greatest day of my life. The day we put her into the cryo-pod my lowest. Now, twenty two years later, I stand as the last of her sentinels. We give her as gift to the generations of the future. Her strength and speed are beyond compare. Her mind is sharper than any of those tasked with her creation. She is both male and female in gender. She is loving. She is fertile enough in both aspects to repopulate at speeds far beyond anticipated norms. She is resistant to radiation, and infinitely adaptable. To those who find her, I beg you, treat her well

Simon Lawton

Senior Geneticist

Vault 22

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a sharp cracking sound. The world was cold, so cold. The girl lay in her bed, feeling life leaking back into her limbs. Her first breath was a sensation of being opened to the universe. She was so cold. The air pressure around her body changed, and warm air rushed in to lick at her skin. There was a thin crust on her eyes, cold as ice, that made them difficult to open. With effort she brought her fingers to her face, and brushed frost away from her cheeks and eyes and mouth. She was still so cold. There was a sharp pain along her inner thighs. It caused her to sit upright, and open her eyes to see what had bitten her. Her vision cleared just in time to see two long needles retracting from the skin just above both femoral arteries. She watched in fascination as the long steel fingers slipped out of her skin. The smooth pale skin of her legs knitted closed almost the instant the long probes had left her body.

She sat for a long time, just staring down at her naked body. She watched frost melt and pool on the planes of her skin. She watched a faint pink hue return to her skin, standing out most bright at her nipples and groin. Eventually curiosity propelled her out of her coffin shaped pod, and she rose up to stand. She swung one long graceful perfectly shaped leg over the edge of her resting place, then the other. Looking up she was stopped short as she saw another version of herself, damp and perfect gazing at her with the same amazement she herself felt. It was some time before she realized that she was looking into a mirror. When understanding dawned that she was dealing with her own reflection, she became even more amazed.

She took herself in, starting at the top, and working her way down. Her hair was cropped short, and tousled in a way that reminded her sprites and fey, and stories that she had never been told. Her face was long oval. Wide eyes of bright green were set above fine cheeks. Her long jaw crafted an elegant arc, terminating in a fine chin. Cupid bow lips, the same pink as her nipples, rested between a graceful sweep of nose. Her neck was long and fine, with easy lines and a deep shadow at the hollow of her collar bones. She had wide shoulders and an athletic build. Muscle was evident under the skin her arms. Wrists were punctuated by long fine hands, slender and strong as a steel vice. Her breasts were proud and pert on her chest, nipples standing erect with the cold. The soft swell under her breasts lay over a strong and rigid torso. Her hips were wide, and the thighs under them were thick and strong and feminine. Her long calves and slender ankles gave way to delicate feet. In all, she knew she was beautiful. There were only two curiosities about her otherwise flawless form. One was above her right breast. There, just below her collar bone, and just above the gentle swell of her chest, five letters crowded together to spell the word "Alice" she reached her hand up to touch the word, seemingly drawn on her skin, and was a bit dazed when she discovered the pigment lay below the surface of her flesh.

"Tattoo." She murmured to herself, hearing her own voice for the first time. After inspecting the ink imbedded in her chest, Alice turned her attention to the only other thing that separated her from the very embodiment of female perfection. There, between her legs, just above her naked thighs, and a hand span lower than her naval, was a penis, and a pair of testicles. Her body was devoid of hair from the chin down, and the sight of the naked manhood hanging limp in the center of her otherwise divine womanhood, made her laugh. It was a cute thing of skin and veins, with a little head poking out from under the bundle of foreskin under its chin. Instinctively her hand went to it, her fingers lifting it up, exposing the testicles under it.

Suddenly there was a feeling in the pit of her stomach. As if the gentle touch of her fingers had awoken a hunger she had never known, her stomach rolled. She was aware of a change in the movement of her own blood. Alice marveled at the feeling of the flaccid member between her legs, as it filled with blood, and came awake. It grew with a passion and a furious need. Alice became keenly aware of the fact that her fingers, lightly touching only moments before, were now wrapped firmly around the growing cock in her grip. A heat overcame her, as a second center of need was awoken by the blood flooding her prick.

Alice probed with her free left hand, searching behind the heavy balls that hung from her raging manhood. Gentle explorations found her slit hidden behind her now cum heavy sack. She began groping blindly within her own folds. Her fingers were guided only by what felt good to her in the moment. Each twitch of a fingertip would bring new and wonderful sensations alive within her core. Moisture, hot and slick, dripped out of her, and onto the fingers plunging so deep within her. Alice felt a groan escape her throat as she found a spot within her that made her breath catch and her head swim.

Lost in her pleasure Alice began to buck her hips. Her cock pumped in the tight fist of her right palm as she humped her own hand. Driven by wild animal need, Alice rested her forehead against the mirror just to keep from pitching forward on watery knees. There was something building inside of her that she could not give words. It had been a flutter moments ago, but now was verging on a rumble. Her stomach was strained, and the balls that slapped her right hand with each thrust, felt as tight as a drum. Violently, the sensations changed. There was a thrill at the very center of her body, and a ruthless churn that drove the breath from her lungs. She began to cum in heavy waves. Thick white semen sprayed across the polished face of the mirror, while great gushes from her womanly center poured down her thighs, and over the knuckles of the fingers she had buried in herself. Alice whimpered in ragged relief as her body performed the one duty for which it was designed. Stream after stream of fertile cum pumped out against her reflection. As her climax reached its end, Alice sunk to her knees. She knelt for long moments, ass pressed in the puddle of mixed fluids, as her breath came in gasps.

A voice brought her out of her semi-conscious afterglow. It came to her from the walls and ceiling. It had a mechanical and lifeless cadence.

"Reanimation Complete." It said to her.

There was a part of Alice that understood what that meant. Knowledge, literally written into her mind by her creators, guided her as she spoke to the computer.

"Why did you wake me up?" Alice asked. Her voice still had a breathy quality to it, but she was quickly regaining her composure.

"Protocol dictates that if an intruder is ever detected, the Unit Designate Alice should be reanimated." The computer droned.

"There is an intruder?" Alice asked the aether, calm as a frozen pond.

"There is." The computer answered.

"How long?" Alice asked, standing awkwardly in the slick puddle before the mirror.

"The outer doors were breeched 22 minutes ago."

"How many?" Alice asked, not exactly sure how she knew to interact with the computer this way, but comfortable in the knowledge all the same.

"Only one has been detected in the facility."

Alice cast her eyes around the room, taking in her surroundings for the first time. The room was a Spartan square fifteen feet by fifteen feet. Her coffin like cryo-pod was the major feature of the room. It stood centered and defrosting, a myriad of cords and cables moving from it to the floor. Aside from the pod, there was a single mirror, now with an extensive puddle at its foot. In the corner of the room there was a single chair. In the chair there was a folded suit of clothing, a towel, and what looked to be a nylon holster. At the base of the chair sat a pair of light shoes. Alice took the cues provided, cleaned herself off with the towel, and began to dress.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Travis stood, slack jawed, gawking in amazement at the room he was in. The reaction wasn't caused by the half stocked pantry of food stuffs, or the cheery glowing light emanating from the ceiling. It wasn't even the two med kits bursting with supplies, and tacked tidly to the wall that made him gape. It was the sheer cleanliness fo the room. Everything was in order. Cans of dried beans were stacked in a gleaming tower, Boxes of Salisbury steak and fancy lad snack cakes were arranged in an ordered block of shelving, The chekered tiles of the floor still reflected the pass of the mop, as if it had happened but moments before. This was the third room he had seen, each better kept, and stocked than the last.

Less than half an hour ago he had been scavenging the waste, trying desperately to conjure up the medicine Rebecca so badly needed. The fever had taken hold of her two days prior, and yesterday she had begun throwing up. Travis had seen radiation sickness enough to know that Rebecca wasn't going to get better all on her own. The door to the vault hadn't been all that hard to open. After the glint of the keypad first caught his eye, it had been a simple matter to pry the little plastic pad open. fiddling with a few wires, and one hell of a shock had brought the old door to life. After a riot of grinding and screeching, the shuddering tunnel yawned before him.

Travis had heard of vaults before, everyone had. He had listened to the stories of the lucky few scavvers that had stumbled acroos them, some described gutted pits, long picked over by the hands of the hungry hundreds over the years. Some told of sealed up tombs, silent as the grave, creepy as a crypt, and covered in a centry of settled dust. No story had spoken of what he now saw.

Exposed metal gleamed, wood shone, and polished floors sparkled beneath his feet. The air smelled of some sweet, tangy fruit, and the acrid bite of antiseptic. Everywhere he looked there was order. Finally his roving eyes fell on the bursting med kits. That simple sight made his heart rise. The sound of a shotgun being racked behind him made it sink once more.

Travis froze, knowing better than to reach for the cobbled together rifle he had so carelessly left on a table. He waited, wondering if Rebecca would ever wake again to realize he had never returned. Then a voice behind him spoke.

"I apologize for the rather aggressive manner of introduction, but you must understand my position. You are an invader, and I am being invaded." The voice was strong and thoroughly feminine. There was a tone of commanded respect, but also a current of understanding. Compared to the sound of a shotgun going off behind him, the voice was the sweetest song he head ever heard.

"Didn't mean no harm." He grunted in return.

"I will know if that is true momentarily." The woman behind him said. "Slowly turn around and face me."

Travis took time like he had an ocean of it to spend. Gradually he rotated on a heel, until he came face to face with his captor.

To say she was beautiful would have done injustice to her, and elevate the word to heights both dizzying and undeserved. She was the most captivating creature that had ever graced his sight. Her hair was short, and whimsical, and a shade somewhere between red and gold that promised the scent of strawberries and honey. A blue jumpsuit hugged her curving form, blazoned with a golden '22' across her proud breasts. Fear of her gun mixed with and animal desire. The heady cocktail swirled within making his head spin with conflicting emotion. He trembled, half in terror, half in lust, as he waited for her to speak again. Seeing her cue, Speak she did.

"Why have you intruded in my vault?" She asked,

"I was looking for medicine." He responded, trying his best to match her businesslike tone and cadence.

"Are you sick?"

"Not for me. For my sister."

"Is she sick?"

"Yeah." Travis nodded feeling the pang of fear and pity for his sister join lust and terror in his mind. "Rad shakes, and the heaves real bad."

"What kind of medicine were you hoping to find?" She asked.

The question made Travis miss a beat in their rapid fire exchange. What did she mean 'what medicine'? There was only one kind of medicine for the rad sickness. He decided to state the obvious, and curb is usually sarcastic nature.

"Radaway." He said.

"How long has she been vomiting?" She asked, falling right back into step.

"She started heaving yesterday before sunrise.

The girl shook her head.

"She is too far gone for conventional treatment." She said. Then to Travis' surprise, she lowered her shotgun. "how fast could you have her here?"

Travis stared like and idiot for a long moment. Had she really lowered her weapon? Who would give up their advantage like that? The simple action gave Travis all manner of suspicion that he was missing something important. He pondered the thought for so long that the young lady felt the need to repeat her question.

"How fast could you have her here?"

"Four hours if she's up for the walk." He said, shaking his head to clear it.

"Doubtful she will be conscious. You will most likely have to carry her."

"Half that then" He said.

She quirked her head curiously, looking to Travis like a bird trying to puzzle out a particularly odd seed. Travis guessed at the source of her confused expression.

"She don't weigh but hardly half o nuthin', And I can leave behind a buncha stuff if I know we're gonna be safe here."

"Then go" The girl snapped, looking at him expectantly. Travis made to bolt, but paused. One question burned inside of him, and had to have an answer.

"Ma'am," He intoned, dipping his head respectfully. "Not that I aint grateful, but why are you doin this for us? You don't know me from nobody."

"I know you are telling the truth." She said in a matter of fact tone. "As for why, I am Alice, and helping the world is the reason I was made."

Travis need more prompting. he could deal with crazy later. for now he needed to teal with Rebecca.

"Travis." He said, by way of returning her introduction. Then he ran like the devil himself were on his heels.

One hour and fifty three minutes Later Travis stumbled back into the entry way of the vault. Terror seized him when he found no one there to greet him. A moment later, however, the beatific voice of the girl named Alice called to him from speakers hidden in the wall.

"You are early" She said.

"I'm well motivated." He said, trying to speak in all directions at once. He glanced down at the slack waifish form in his arms. Rebecca seemed such a fragile thing cradled against him like she was. His twin sister barely made the northern side of 5'2" tall. she had a tangle of caramel brown hair that hid her wide eyes. Beneath the smattering of grit and grime, her skin, like his own, was a dusky olive. Despite her diminutive frame, nature had graced her with heavy breasts, and the generous curves of their mother. Taking her in, he could see the stillness of her body, and the thread thin rate of her breathing. Concern washed over him once more, and he called out to the walls of the room. "Where do I go?"

"Go down the main hall and turn in at the fourth door on your right. I will meet you there."

Travis was in motion before the words finished echoing around the room. He dashed with breakneck speed down the main hall, turning at what he hoped was the fourth door. He was brought up short by the figure of Alice standing before him.

"Give her to me." She said, holding out her arms. Travis hesitated, considering the graceful swell of muscle under the tight jumpsuit. Finally his decision was made for I'm when the athletic beauty slid her hams among his, and lifted Rebecca as easily as one might steal a kiss. The feeling of her body contacting his moved something deep inside of him. It was a place in his heart that he only felt when hunting. It was a place in his heart that told him if he was a predator or prey. In that moment, Travis wasn't sure just which he was today. Quick as he liked, the moment was over, and Alice was bundling Rebecca away, speaking over her shoulder to him.

"You will have access to appropriate areas within the vault, but this way, you can go no further." She said. Travis began to protest, but was abruptly cut off in a tone that brooked on argument. "it is absolutely essential that you do not contaminate the hospice space while I work. You have one word. Do you accept these terms or shall I let you sister die?"

"Accept!" Travis blurted. With that, Alice disappeared behind a door that closed with a whoosh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Quick note from the author: I hope you are enjoying what you are reading so far. These two chapters were released so close together because they were already written. subsequent chapters will most likely release on a bi-weekly to monthly schedule.**_

 _ **A note on the lemons. Yes I am aware that I am somewhat graphic in my word choice and depth of description. If this offends, I am sorry. It is what it is.**_

 _ **A note on feedback in general: I love seeing the follows and favorites. I would love even more to read comments and suggestions in the form of reviews and the like. If you have a second, please let me know you are out there, let me know what you think, and let me know where this can go.**_

 _ **Thanks,**_

 _ **Hamfisted Hack**_


End file.
